Conventionally, there is known an in-vehicle device having a remote controller for performing remotely an engine start by a starter (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent application No. 2002-70698). In this apparatus, when a start signal from a remote controller is received by a vehicle side, a security function of an in-vehicle security device is cancelled and, thereafter, the engine is started by the starter. Therefore, according to the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, the security function can be cancelled before the engine is started, and, thereby, it becomes possible to avoid an execution of warning or the like due to an activation of the security function caused by the engine start according to the remote control.
As the in-vehicle security function, other than that relates to the engine start, there exists one which relates to an intrusion into a vehicle interior to deal with break-opening of a vehicle door or breaking of a door glass. In a case where a security device having a plurality of security functions is mounted on a vehicle, it becomes impossible to activate the security function regarding an intrusion into a vehicle interior if all security functions are cancelled when an engine start according to a remote control is performed as in the above-mentioned device, and, thereby, there may occur a problem in that an antitheft property of the vehicle is deteriorated during a period from the execution of the remote control operation until a vehicle occupant actually gets on the vehicle.